greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Self-Destruct Button
is the seventh episode of the first season and the 7th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina discovers she is pregnant. George finds out the anesthesiologist has been drinking on the job, but when he tells Shepherd he is thrown out of surgery. George and Izzie catch Derek leaving the house in the morning after he sleeps with Meredith, and when asked who it was, Meredith says it's no one they know. Izzie and George think Meredith is trying to get Derek to favor her, and try to ice her out. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 107MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 107CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 107IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 107AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 107GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 107MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 107PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 107DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 107Athena.png|Athena 107DigbyOwens.png|Digby Owens 107ClaireRice.png|Claire Rice 107TinaRice.png|Tina Rice 107NurseOlivia.png|Nurse Olivia 107Mr.Rice.png|Mr. Rice 107GwenHayes.png|Gwen Hayes 107J.P..png|JP 107Dr.Taylor.png|Dr. Taylor 107BrettHayes.png|Brett Hayes 107Orderly.png|Orderly 107SurgicalNurse.png|Surgical Nurse 107JamieHayes.png|Jamie Hayes Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (credit only) *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Ever Carradine as Athena *Russell Hornsby as Digby Owens *Amanda MacDonald as Claire Rice *Kim Morgan Greene as Tina Rice Co-Starring *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia *Joseph Kell as Mr. Rice *Regan Forman as Gwen Hayes *Bill Birch as JP *Larry Cahn as Dr. Taylor *Doug Sinclair as Brett Hayes *Steve Monroe as Orderly *Shenita Moore as Surgical Nurse *Vanessa Rogers as Jamie Hayes *Rebecca Rogers as Jamie Hayes Medical Notes Bailey's Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Various *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Various Nicholas in 3311 needed meds, Mr. Mohler needed an IV re-inserted, and Bailey had four post-ops for Meredith to check on. JP *'Diagnosis:' **Foreign body in esophagus *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Bronchoscopy J.P. came in with his girlfriend after he swallowed her keys to keep her from leaving. Izzie did a bronchoscopy to remove the keys. While she was doing that, the keys slipped down farther, causing him to choke. After that, they were quickly removed. Claire Rice *'Diagnosis:' **Abscess **Edema **Short gut syndrome *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Bowel resection Claire, 17, came into the hospital after passing out in the shower. Her parents believed she picked up an infection on her trip to Mexico. However, an exam revealed four scars on her stomach. She had had gastric bypass surgery in Mexico. The surgery left her with an abscess and edema. They operated to reverse her bypass, but because they had to remove a significant portion of her bowel, her parents were told she'd struggle for the rest of her life to get proper nutrition. Digby Owens *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound **Cracked rib **Hemopneumothorax **Infection **Sepsis **Multi-system organ failure *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Chest tube **Antibiotics **Attempted resuscitation Digby came into the hospital with a gunshot wound. His friend had shot him on purpose because he likes the scars. A scan revealed a cracked rib and a hemopneumothorax. After they drained the blood and re-inflated his lung, his white cell count was still high. Examining a new tattoo on his leg revealed a severe infection. Combined with the stress on his body from the gunshot, he was in multi-system organ failure. Despite their best efforts to save him, he died. Jamie Hayes *'Diagnosis:' **Rasmussen's encephalitis *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Dr. Taylor (anesthesiology) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Diazepam **Hemispherectomy Jamie came into the hospital for brain surgery. Her parents said they noticed her foot twitching, so they took her to County, where a CT revealed a brain abnormality, so they took her to SGH. Derek diagnosed her with Rasmussen's encephalitis. Half of her brain had died, so he planned to remove that portion of her brain. The anesthesiologist working on her case fell asleep and she started to wake up while they were operating. Despite this, the surgery was completed without trouble and she was expected to make a full recovery. Derek's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Dr. Taylor (anesthesiologist) *'Treatment:' **Brain surgery Derek was seen operating on a patient with Dr. Taylor working as anesthesiologist. Cristina Yang *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Cristina took a pregnancy test, which was positive. Music "Wish I" - Jem "Downtown" - Tegan and Sara "Suitcase" - Joe Purdy "Hummingbird" - Wilco Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song The Self-Destruct Button, originally sung by Dana Monteith. *This episode scored 18.86 million viewers. *This episode starts at around 5:19 AM. *George goes to the OR to talk to Dr. Shepherd and the anesthesiologist walks by. George smells booze on his breath. But then the doctor is closing up. Why would the anesthesiologist show up as the surgery is ending? *'Goof': In this episode, Izzie is overwhelmed when she finds out about Meredith sleeping with Derek; nonetheless, in the pilot episode, when Cristina is mad at Meredith she yells at her how she slept with her boss, and Izzie is present in the conversation, so, she would already have to know about Meredith's fling. Gallery Episode Stills 107-1.jpg 107-2.jpg 107-3.jpg 107-4.jpg 107-5.jpg 107-6.jpg 107-7.jpg 107-8.jpg 107-9.jpg 107-10.jpg 107-11.jpg Quotes :George: Yang. I'm scrubbing in on a hemospherectomy with Shepherd. :Cristina: (gasps) Get out! I would kill for that. :George: We're cutting out half the girl's brain, and it's going to work. It's outrageous. Almost makes it kind of hard to hate him. :Cristina: Why do you hate him? :George: Oh, no reason. :Cristina: Oh, you know about him and Meredith? :George: You know? :Cristina: When are you gonna figure out that I know everything? :George: (to Izzie who is walking up the stairs) She knows. :Izzie: Oh, about doctorcest? :Cristina: It's been going on for, like, ever. :Izzie: Seriously? :George: And you didn't tell us? :Cristina: Oh, you're a gossip, huh? :George: I am not! :Izzie: I am! :George: He's about to go into major brain surgery on no sleep? That's not very responsible. :Cristina: '''Jealous? Sex all night isn't about being responsible. :Izzie:' No, it's about sex all night. I can't believe you're not pissed off about this, you of all people. :'Cristina:' Well, she works hard all day. She's good at her job, why should you care how she unwinds? I mean you like to bake all night, others like to drink, others like an occasional screaming orgasm. :'Alex:' ''(walking up) Yeah we do. ---- :Cristina: This isn't going to make me go home. You know what? You go home. :Preston: But I feel fine! ---- :Cristina: The bullet went all the way through. :Digby: Bounced off my ribs. I have another one still in my shoulder. Nice, huh? :Cristina: You could hang it in the Louvre. ---- :George: Have you seen Shepherd? :Izzie: Not as up close as Meredith has. :George: What? Are you trying to get her in trouble? She's our friend. :Izzie: George, this program will make or break our careers. Some of us will make it through, and some of us won't. And that decision depends entirely on recommendations from doctors like Shepherd. There is a reason we don't sleep with the attendings. :George: It's not her fault, okay? It's Shepherd's. He's the attending, he should know better. He's taking advantage of her. :Izzie: It didn't exactly sound like anything was happening against her will last night. ---- :Izzie: If you wait a few minutes, you can have a piece of cake. Baked it chock-full of love. Actually, chock-full of unrelenting, all consuming rage and hostility, but it's still tasty. See Also *Episode Transcript de:Der Selbstzerstörungsknopf fr:Moments de vérité Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S1 Episodes